1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe accessory apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved high heel shoe cap wherein the same is directed to the protection and support of a lady's high heel shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of high heel shoes, and particularly when high heel shoes are worn in an outdoors environment, subsequent to a rain and the like, a water soaked ground affords comparatively little support to a lady's shoe having a conventional high heel. To this end, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cap member readily mounted and removed relative to a high heel portion of a lady's shoe to provide for enhanced support to the individual when traversing such water soaked turf. Examples of heel protectors for ladies' shoes exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,097; 4,727,659; and 4,872,271.